I Dig Lunatics
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Jasmine was just a regular young woman from Tennessee who loved WWE. When she went to a house show and was chosen as part of an open challenge her life was changed forever.


3/5/15

Despite watching WWE all my life, never did I once think that I would be part of the action. That changed while at a live event in Nashville, Tennessee when the Diva's champion, Eve Torris, picked me from the audience as part of an open challenge for the title.

She beat the hell out of me for maybe five minutes until I managed to block one of her attacks and roll her up for the pin. I barely heard Justin Roberts announce me as the winner I was so shocked. Two hours later, I had a contract and a trainer in Tamina Snuka.

It was at Survivor Series that I had the chance to prove myself worthy of being part of the company and of holding one of their titles. Eve challenged me to a rematch saying that my victory over her was a fluke. I accepted the challenge and while the audience was skeptical I walked out to Jason Aldean's "She's Country" ready to prove them wrong.

Eve came at me hard right when the bell rang. I managed to dodge her and attack her legs trying to get my submission early. It took ten minutes and delivering a few clotheslines, but I was able to put her in the Lasso Lock for the win.

When I was announced the winner there was quite a bit of applause and cheering which I made sure to soak up. When I got backstage, all of the divas (including Tamina) were gathered around clapping and cheering. I thanked them and accepted a few hugs when a man suddenly appeared and cleared his throat.

I looked over and saw that it was NXT rookie Dean Ambrose. I turned my full attention to him as the girls started walking away with smirks on their faces (though Tamina had more of a glare on hers). I'd seen him in action a few times and he had a really don't-give-a-shit attitude and was also very wild in the ring.

Walking up to me, he took my hand and said in a sly voice, "Dean Ambrose. Congratulations on your title match victory." before kissing it lightly.

I blushed and said, Jasmine O'Neal. Thanks for that. Do you have a match tonight?"

Dean smirked just as Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns showed up to stand on either side of him. I let go of Dean's hand and backed away slowly. Seth smiled and said, "Actually, my dear, the three of us are here to not only make a statement, but also to right a serious wrong."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at each man for some reason feeling drawn to Dean which I found really weird. He blew me a kiss before the three of them walked off. I stood there in shock. What the hell did he mean by that? Is he just playing with me or do we have a connection?

I walked back towards the diva's locker room in a slight daze when Tamina came out from around a corner making me jump and almost drop my championship belt. "Shit you scared the hell out of me. Did you catch all that?" I asked leaning against the wall.

Tamina crossed her arms and said, "Pretty much. You should steer clear of those guys, Jasmine, they're bad news."

When we got to the locker room, all the girls were watching the triple threats title match on the TV. Ryback looked ready to win before the lights suddenly went out. When they came back on Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns were there attacking him and John Cena. We all watched in shock as they stripped the announce table then planted Ryback straight through it. Tamina and I looked at each other as Punk covered Cena for the three count. "Told you." she said.

I looked back at the TV as Punk celebrated his victory and thought ~_That can't be the real them Just like how Tamina's not as cold as she is on screen. I should do some snooping._~

The next night on Raw I saw the boys' interview with Cole and understood what Seth said about "righting a serious wrong". I had a non-title match against Layla that night that went surprisingly well despite my preoccupation. After celebrating with the fans, I went backstage in search of the Shield as they now referred to themselves.

I came across a door that had a shield logo on it and knew I'd reached my destination. I knocked a couple times and about a couple seconds later Dean Ambrose opened the door just a crack. I tilted my head to the side and said, "Hey, remember me?"

Dean opened the door alittle bit more and asked if I was alone. I raised an eyebrow and said that I was before he ushered me in and closed the door. Seth and Roman were getting ready for their tag match against Team Hell No and just looked up at me without any real acknowledgement.

Dean lead me to a couch and sat me down before planting himself next to me. Playing the bad ass, he crossed his legs, put his arms on top of the couch and said, "So what can I do for you, Miss Jasmine?"

I laughed softly and said, "Quit the act, Dean. This is exactly why I'm here. The girls are telling me to stay away from the three of you because you're 'bad news', but I don't quite believe it. I think it's all for show."

Dean looked at Seth and Roman who were looking at me as if I was the most interesting thing they'd ever seen. Dean tilted his head and said, "Is that a special talent of yours? Seeing the good in people?"

I smiled and said, "I try. Sometimes I can't find it but I have a feeling that's not the case here."

Seth and Roman had to leave for their match, so Dean and I were the only ones left in the room. Dean turned his whole body so that he was facing me and whispered, "Truth is, we aren't as bad as our characters, just like you said. But, the funny thing is, I'm not really playing a character. What you see is what you get with me. I hear my nickname is going to be 'Lunatic Fringe' which is pretty accurate believe it or not. So yeah, you're half right half wrong."

I sat there letting his words sink in. I had one more thing I was really hesitant to ask, but I did it anyway. "What di you mean when you blew me that kiss before y'all walked off last night?"

Dean smirked and said, "I wasn't sure if you would acknowledge that or not. I could see in your eyes that you're into me, but then again what girl wouldn't be?"

I gave him a questioning look and was about to voice my annoyance when he put his hands up in surrender and said, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry about that pompous comment. But, honestly, I did see the look in your eyes and wanted to see what would happen if I played off of it. So, tell me the truth, do you think we have a connection or am I just delusional?"

I took a breath, blew it out and said, "Yes, I do. That's the other reason why I'm in here. So, why me? You don't even know me."

"Well, we could fix that, you know. Maybe over dinner tonight?" he asked as he tilted my chin up before dropping his hands back to his lap.

I gave him an evil smile got up and said, "Sure. Meet you at the parking lot after the show?" He nodded and before I left I leaned down and whispered, "You remember when CM Punk said that he digs crazy chicks? Well, I kind of dig lunatics." I left without seeing his reaction, looking forward to later that night.

I made sure not to tell Tamina about my with Dean. She was tired anyway and said she'd see me later. I'd changed into white skinny jeans and a black halter top with my hair falling down just above the small of my back. I ain't a make-up person with the exception of lip balm so I skipped that. I also traded my cowgirl boots for black flats. When Dean saw me walking up his eyes bulged and his hands jerked making me burst out laughing.

Scratching the back of his head Dean opened the passenger door. I got in and in just thirty seconds we were cruising the streets of Manhattan, New York. We stopped at a Mexican place and had no trouble getting a table.

We swapped stories while we waited for our food. We were both born and raised in the sticks and had been watching wrestling forever. When Dean told me about the kind of wrestling he did before NXT, I was shocked that he was still alive. He was bullied in school a lot and had a very rough home life so he had a really bad vision about the world. I myself wasn't popular, but not an outcast either. I had been in a couple relationships that ended up with me leaving because while I thought I could find the good in the guy I didn't find anything but dirty and violent tendencies. Now while I did suspect that Dean had these desires in abundance, I knew that wasn't all he thought about.

After dinner we went to a dance club just a few buildings away from the restaurant. Dean was more the dancer than I was, especially when the music wasn't country. He lead me on the first few songs but once I got comfortable I was doing moves I thought I'd only be watching others do.

After a couple hours of dancing our dinner off, we drove back to the hotel that all the superstars and divas were staying at for the night. Our rooms were a floor from each other so we had to say goodnight in the elevator. Our rooms were on somewhat high floors so unless someone had to get on, we had a little alone time left.

Dean was very considerate, not pushing me against the wall to kiss me, just a gentle lip lock, though I wouldn't of really minded if it had escalated. We'd just broken apart when we reached my floor and I had to get off. We agreed to meet by his locker the next night for Smackdown, me making sure Tamina didn't know.

The next day while we were driving to the arena in Boston, Tamina asked who my date was last night. When I said it was one of the newer guys, she asked if it was Dean Ambrose. Before I could say anything she said that she saw us at the restaurant and when I pointed out that she'd said tht she was tired she said that was a lie.

When we got to the arena, Tamina parked, turned off the engine, but didn't get out which probably meant that I shouldn't either. She glared at me and said, "I told you to stay away from those guys, Jasmine. You saw what they did to Ryan and John at Survivor Series. They're dangerous.

"No, they're not. That was all an act. Just like you and most of the other people here. I've been around bad people, Tamina, and outside the ring, Dean's a sweet and considerate guy. He has his moments, but those are saved for the ring. I know you're just being a good friend and I'm grateful for that, but you shouldn't judge books by their covers which is what you're doing. I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions."

Tamina put her hands up and said, "Alright, alright, if you really want to see that lunatic then go ahead. But if he hurts you I'm going to kill him." I smiled and said, "Deal." before giving her a one-armed hug.

Dean was just going into the locker when I called to him. He dropped his bag and gave me a tight hug. When we let go he let me into the room, which was deserted since Seth and Roman weren't there yet which was perfect.

We sat down on the couch again and I told him that I had good news and bad news. Like most people, Dean wanted to hear the bad news first. When I told him that Tamina had followed us to the restaurant he made an "Oh, shit" face which I couldn't help but laugh at. When I told him that Tamina was okay with us dating he had the biggest smile on his face which I thought was so cute. When I told him her condition, he raised a hand and said that if he hurt me it would be unintentional.

That night after Smackdown Dean and I went out dinner, this time not trying to be sneaky about it. It was a month later that Dean asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes instantly. Tamina had soften up a tad since Dean had been on the cautious side.

On screen he was still the crazy "Lunatic Fringe", but he made sure to save that for the cameras for my benefit. Being chosen for that open challenge changed my life in more ways than I could've imagined and I'm grateful for them every day.


End file.
